The Lion King Annihilation/Gallery
The Lion King Annihilation is an upcoming American-South Korean animated epic, musical, and comedy-drama film directed by Howy Parkins and produced Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers, who previously directed The Lion King Reborn. Serving as a sequel to The Lion King Reborn, the film will feature the voices of Ernie Sabella, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Maia Mitchell, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, and C.J. Byrnes reprising their roles from the previous film as Rob Lowe, David Oyelowo, Renée Elise Goldsberry, Kristofer Hivju, Common, Michael Dorn, John O'Hurley, and Gary Anthony Williams join the cast for new additions. Posters The_lion_king_annihilation__teaser_poster_1.png Screencaps To be continued Introduced characters File:Dhahabu_reborn.png| DHAHABU Voice: Renee Elise Goldsberry Info: A charismatic and wily rare golden zebra and the leader of her herd of zebras. Quote: "I am a good leader, and this is a problem, and I'm gonna do something about it!" File:Hadithi_reborn.png| HADITHI Voice: John O'Hurley Info: A legendary proud yet vain eagle, who is Ono's hero. Quote: "The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." File:Mwenzi_reborn.png| MWENZI Voice: Rhys Darby Info: A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. Quote: "Yeah, he's a mess. He's kind of my mess, though." File:Kifaru_reborn.png| KIFARU Voice: Maurice LaMarche Info: A poor-sighted white rhinoceros. Quote: "Believe me, I know all about it. My eyesight's worse than most rhinos." File:Bupu_reborn_2.png| BUPU Voice: Michael Dorn Info: A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. Quote: "It never hurts to be polite." File:Uroho_reborn.png| UROHO Voice: Sinbad Info: A comedic yellow baboon from an unknown land, who is the leader of the Traveling Baboon Show. Quote: "Hello, everybody! You've just met the Magnificent Mwevi and Mwizi! My name's Uroho, and we are the Traveling Baboon Show!" File:Kiburi_reborn.png| KIBURI Voice: Common Info: The leader of his Outlander Nile crocodile float and a rival of Makuu. Quote: "We're crocodiles! We don't wait around for other animals to tell us what to do. We take what we want!" File:Hodari_reborn_new.png| HODARI Voice: Justin Hire Info: An electric blue gecko, who wants to become a crocodile. He later becomes a honorary member on Makuu's float after betraying Kiburi's float. Quote: "But I wanna be part of a crocodile float. It's my dream! 'Hodari the crocodile.' Or honorary crocodile, at least." File:Kenge_reborn.png| KENGE Voice: Krisofer Hivju Info: A ferocious monitor lizard having a paralyzing bite. He is an acquaintance of Ushari. Quote: "I'm. Not. A little. Lizard!" File:Raha_reborn.png| RAHA Voice: Rico Rodriguez Info: A Back Lander zebra and Starehe's brother. Quote: "Oh, we never panic and run." File:Starehe_reborn.png| STAREHE Voice: Raini Rodriguez Info: A Back Lander zebra and Raha's sister. Quote: "We frolic and romp." File:Nduli_reborn.png| NDULI Voice: Jorge Diaz Info: A Nile crocodile and a member on Kiburi's float. Quote: "Ha! We know all your moves." File:Tamka_reborn.png| TAMKA Voice: Nolan North Info: An ferocious Outlander Nile crocodile and a member on Kiburi's float. Quote: "Well, we're not smart. So get outta our way!" File:Nyuni_reborn.png| NYUNI Voice: Nolan North Info: A yellow wagtail, who becomes an unofficial member on Bupu's herd. Quote: "I like to try staying in different parts of the Savannah." File:Shupavu_reborn.png| SHUPAVU Voice: Meghan Strange Info: A sneaky fire skink and the leader of her group, who is friends with Ushari. Quote: "Nyeusi says Rafiki and Makini went in there. But if you ask me, we're already too close to Pride Rock for comfort." File:Njano_reborn.png| NJANO Voice: Ford Riley Info: A blue tongue skink and Shupavu's second-in-command. Quote: "Yeah, well, I got a secret you might wanna know." File:Chama_reborn.png| CHAMA Voice: Jacob Bertrand Info: A teenage elephant and a former member on Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha!" File:Mzaha_reborn.png| MZAHA Voice: Cade Sutton Info: A teenage antelope and a former member on Bupu's herd. Quote: "No matter. I know some silly creatures, just like me." File:Furaha_reborn.png| FURAHA Voice: Mekai Curtis Info: A teenage red colobus and a former member on Tudili's troop. Quote: "We see you around the Pride Lands talking with King Simba. 'Haha! I am wise. And yet I have good time...'" File:Bupu_reborn.png| BOBOKA Voice: Erica Luttrell Info: A sable antelope, who is part of Bupu's herd. Quote: "It might be nice to get the young ones out of the water, Bupu." File:Zigo_reborn.png| ZIGO Voice: Marieve Herington Info: A female elephant, who is a member in Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Any bees near me?" File:Mpishi_reborn.png| MPISHI Voice: Carla Hall Info: A African harrier-hawk in order to search for rare food in the Pride Lands. Quote: "Carrion? Leftovers? You call that a meal?" File:Kulinda_reborn.png| KULINDA Voice: Elise Allen Info: A hamerkop, who leaves her egg in Ono's nest, while she builds a new nest that is safe from predators. Quote: "Well, we wouldn't be if it weren't for all of you. Especially you, Ono. And that's why I want to thank you with something special. I want to name my baby after you." File:Juhudi_reborn.png| JUHUDI Voice: Ivy Bishop Info: A young giraffe, Twiga's daughter and one of Hamu's best friends. Quote: "Yeah, is there anything else to do?" File:Tumbili_reborn.png| TUMBILI Voice: Ace Gibson Info: A red colobus and the leader of his troop. Quote: "Well, uh...you see, Beshte, it is the monkey way to, uh..." File:Boboka_reborn.png| SABLE ANTELOPE #1 Voice: Ace Gibson Info: A sable antelope, who is part of Bupu's herd. Quote: "No." Uncredited File:Chura_reborn.png| CHURA Voice: Meghan Strange Info: An African toad. Quote: "Don't listen to her. You're doing a dandy job." File:Mwevi_reborn.png| MWEVI Voice: Dee Bradley Baker (whooping sounds) Info: A yellow baboon and a member on the Traveling Baboon Show. File:Mwizi_reborn.png| MWIZI Voice: Dee Bradley Baker (whooping sounds) Info: A yellow baboon and a member on the Traveling Baboon Show. File:Ona_reborn.png| ONA Voice: Dee Bradley Baker (chirping sounds) Info: A newborn hamerkop chick and Kulinda's daughter. File:Masikio_reborn.png| MASIKIO Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: A red rock hare in Masikio's Drove. Quote: "It's too scary out there! Can't you just let us hide?" File:Nyeusi_reborn.png| NYEUSI Voice: Dee Bradley Baker (hissing sounds) Info: A stealthy black-western skink, who works as Shupavu's spy. File:Johari_reborn.png| JOHARI Voice: Ace Gibson Info: An African bush elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Huh?" Non-speaking character cameos File:Nyata_reborn.png| NYATA Info: A speedy land mullet skink and a member on Shupavu's group. File:Waza_reborn.png| WAZA Info: A broadhead skink and a member on Shupavu's group. Category:Galleries Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas